


Addixxion

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [50]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Compulsion, Cover Art, Dark, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanmix, Forbidden, Lust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Music, Obsessive Behavior, Paraphilias, Promiscuity, Psychology, Regret, Sad, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Shame, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about sex addiction. Or, sad songs about sex, insatiability, shame, anonymity, regret, secrecy and the harrowing inertia of compulsive behavior.</p><p>Hey, don't look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addixxion

* * *

 

01\. **The Weeknd** \- Wicked Games // 02. **Josef Salvat** \- Hustler // 03. **Lana Del Rey** \- Cola // 04. **Bright Eyes** \- Lover I Don’t Have To Love // 05. **Tiger Lou** \- Warmth // 06. **Fiona Apple** \- Limp // 07. **Alex Clare** \- When Doves Cry // 08. **IAMX** \- Song Of Imaginary Beings // 09. **Emika** \- Pretend // 10. **Marcy Playground** \- Sex And Candy // 11. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Otherside // 12. **Bic Runga** \- Heal // 13. **The Neighbourhood** \- Lurk // 14. **The Whitlams** \- No Aphrodisiac // 15. **Lana Del Rey** \- Gods And Monsters // 16. **Alex Clare** \- Where Is The Heart? // 17. **Placebo** \- Protège-Moi // 18. **Garbage** \- Sleep Together // 19. **Suede** \- For The Strangers // 20. **Arab Strap** \- Blood // 21. **Emika** \- Drop The Other // 22. **IAMX** \- Your Joy Is My Low // 23. **Casiotone For The Painfully Alone** \- New Year’s Kiss // 24. **Sneaker Pimps** \- Bloodsport // 25. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Scar Tissue // 26. **Placebo** \- Pure Morning // 27. **The Weeknd** \- Echoes Of Silence // 28. **Alt-J** \- Fitzpleasure // 29. **Damien Rice** \- Woman Like A Man // 30. **The Neighbourhood** \- Female Robbery

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/addixxion))**

 

* * *


End file.
